


More Ways Than One

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Sexy Times, Unrequited Love, best f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really didn’t know what to make of it – about this decidedly disturbing fact that he’d been thinking about Ohno in an obviously un-platonic way eversince his hands had pledged their eternal love and devotion to Ohno’s butt. But it’s hard not to, not when Ohno was nothing but indulgent when it came to him and the (mostly) unconscious ways he flung himself unto Ohno whenever the older man was around, hanging off of Ohno like a live spare part if he felt like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gambitsfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambitsfox/gifts).



> for the lovely, gambitsfox because she is amazing and sweet and she loves me as much as I love her (and as much as we both love Ohno and Nino) and one more reason for this is because she sent me Arashi’s Popcorn DVD for my birthday, isn’t she precious? I know the fics aren’t enough compensation for the gift you have just given me, darling, but I hope you like them. I love you <3 and thank you again for that wonderful gift. I appreciate it so much.

**_One_ ** _._

A few years after Arashi’s debut, Nino still wondered about Ohno the same way he did when the five of them had boarded that plane to Hawaii – how Ohno had changed and still somewhat remained the same even after all these years.

In fact, he wondered about Ohno a lot, most especially lately, that the action itself was keeping him up most nights. He wondered about what Ohno’s doing when they were not working together (or have not seen each other that same day), wondered if Ohno was up doing art or if he’s somewhere banging someone against someone else’s table top, or if Ohno was out clubbing, dancing with his body so close to another person’s own and feeling wholly embarrassed about the whole thing when he realized he was half-hard by the time he had snapped out of his unnecessary day dreaming.

He really didn’t know what to make of it – about this decidedly disturbing fact that he’d been thinking about Ohno in an obviously un-platonic way eversince his hands had pledged their eternal love and devotion to Ohno’s butt. But it’s hard not to, not when Ohno was nothing but indulgent when it came to him and the (mostly) unconscious ways he flung himself unto Ohno whenever the older man was around, hanging off of Ohno like a live spare part if he felt like it.

He wondered if there was something wrong with him.

 

**_Two._ **

Today, Leader came in looking half-awake with his newly-bleached hair sticking up in all directions, nodding at everyone on the way with his eyes half-closed; he looked small and exhausted, and it was only for the fact that Ohno had probably received enough ‘mothering’ from everyone he came across with since his manager dropped him this morning that Nino was able to keep himself from immediately standing up to fuss at the older man the way he used to. 

His thumb moved unconsciously over his console while he checked Ohno out from the corners of his eyes, biting the insides of his cheeks when Ohno directed his gaze onto him and smiled. Something rattled in him when Ohno all but strutted his way forward, rubbing his eyes and yawning so hugely before flopping himself next to him. 

He grinned to himself and aimed a playful elbow against the older man’s side which Ohno returned with a sleepy grunt. 

“ – ‘m sleepy,” said Leader, who looked about ready to nod off against his shoulder. He grunted wordlessly in response and shifted to accommodate Leader’s weight fully, putting his game console on MUTE as Ohno curled himself against him, warm and familiar. 

“Hmmm,” he hummed, comforted with the fact that these kind of things were no longer as weird as they were before, even with their bandmates around to witness this. “Long night?” he whispered, mostly just to check if Ohno was still conscious enough to answer him. 

“Rehearsals for the play took so long to finish,” Ohno mumbled against his shoulder before he felt one of Ohno’s arms wrapped around his waist. Ah, so that was it; Ohno had been casted, along with Sho and Jun and a few other Johnny’s talents, to some play with a lot of fighting, dancing and shouting (which title he kept on forgetting) and the rehearsals, according to Jun and Sho, was ten times harder than an Arashi concert itself. “I screamed a lot, my throat feels kind of sore,” Ohno whined gently against his shoulder, fingers tight against the fabric of his shirt. 

“You want some tea with honey? I’m sure Jun-kun brought some of his this morning, I can steal you a cup or two,” he said, starting to get up but was immediately held down by one of Ohno’s hand tugging his own. 

“No, I’m fine,” Ohno said, yawning heavily against the side of his neck. “Just stay here. You’re so warm,” 

He felt a blush coming and tried brushing it off with the back of his hand (and failing miserably) when Ohno hummed and gently kissed the nape of his neck. 

“ _Oh_ – Oh-chan?”

“Stay,” Ohno murmured, obviously already falling asleep.

He sighed and settled back, avoiding glancing around the room to see the way his bandmates were trying to stifle their giggles behind their own hands, watching him and Ohno and the way he’s reduced to this sappy person when it came to Ohno. 

He sampled a glance and scowled at the fact that Aiba was pointing at them and whispering something to Sho, eyes wide and teasing when he realized he’d been found ogling. 

“ _Don’t,”_ he cautioned his longest friend with a hiss before turning his attention back to his game.

 

 ** _Three._**  

They were talking in hushed tones and Nino felt ridiculous, but not in a bad way, keeping his voice down even though he was pretty sure that no one could hear him -- his mom and sister were already fast asleep on their respected rooms so there was really no need for him to whisper while he talked to Ohno on the phone. 

“What would you like me to give you for your birthday?” Ohno asked in a seemingly conspiratorial tone that made him giggle despite the ridiculousness of it all, his voice so low and mumbly that he had to listen very hard to catch each word falling out of Ohno’s mouth just to keep track of whatever Ohno was saying. “You know, since it’ll be in a few days already,” 

He grinned, plastering a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles. “As far as I know, birthday gifts are supposed to be given as a surprise, so why are you asking me?” he whispered back, giggling quietly to himself when Ohno huffed in response.

“I know that,” Ohno said, then paused as if he’s thinking about his next words. “But I don’t think I want to give you another game for your birthday, which I am sure the other three are planning on giving you already. I want to give you something special – something that I hope you truly like – something that would make you truly happy,” 

He’s tempted to say something else – something he was sure he’d been quietly tempted to say himself, if not for the stupid fact that he’s scared; his fingers trembled against their grip on his phone, his heart started thumping hard against his chest. 

“L-Like?” he said, feeling suddenly afraid of what Ohno might say next; the air around him felt strangely thick and alive, the sound of his own heartbeat was drowning the tiny puffs of breath Ohno’s taking on the other end. 

Ohno didn’t answer for about a whole minute and he thought of prompting the older man, but he was afraid his voice would betray him the minute he say something. 

“Nino,” Ohno spoke his name in a way so soft, so tender, like Ohno was trying to tell him something but couldn’t really find the right words to say it, and possibly hoping Nino would catch on by simply saying his name that way. 

“Y-Yes, Ohchan?”

“I…” Ohno stopped and he thought his heart did too; this might be it, the moment he’d been both dreading and fearing to face for so long now, shutting his eyes close as he opened his mouth to say something in response to the way Ohno had tenderly called out his name, but what came out was… 

“It’s late; do you need to hang up?”

Ohno’s sighs sounded part-relieved, part-disappointed but he was too busy trying to calm himself down to actually tell the difference. “Okay. Goodnight, Nino,” 

When he put his phone down, he was no longer smiling.

  

 ** _Four._**  

He’d been feeling kind of edgy since morning, snapping at everyone at every turn and silently wishing for the day to end quickly so he could go home already. 

It didn’t help that his bandmates had been eyeing him warily since morning, and judging by the concerned looks Aiba had been throwing his way, he knew he should back up a step and calm himself down before he ended up punching someone in the face. 

Most especially if that face belonged to the last person he’d ever think of punching for real (not that he hadn’t done that, but still). 

“You’re too tense,” Ohno said for the umpteenth time, leaning in and brushing soft touches across his cheek, his chin, his neck, and smiling in the way that suggested he was onto something Nino couldn’t quite catch (or didn’t really want to) in fear of embarrassing himself any further. 

He maybe was but that’s just because Ohno had been practically touchy-feely today, hovering over him since he came in that morning, and invading his personal space like he had all the right to. 

“Glad you noticed,” he gritted, pushing Ohno away with one hand while he zipped his bag up with the other. Ohno was still smiling though, and it only made him want to swing his hand and erased that stupid grin off of Ohno’s face with his fist. “Now could you please get the fuck away from me so I can finish packing up my things?”

Ohno’s smile was sweet but his eyes were saying something entirely else. “So tense,” he commented, reaching out to stroke Nino’s cheek softly. “I wonder if it’s because of me?”

He bit his tongue and did his best not to scream, because Ohno was obviously trying to do something here and it’s probably to rile him up worse than he already was. He looked up at Ohno and tried to read the words Ohno wasn’t saying, feeling his head throbbed at the fact that  today of all days, Ohno chose to communicate with him through touches he wasn’t that good at interpreting – most especially because it’s Ohno doing the touching and not the other way around.

“So?” Ohno asked, fingers moving down to trace the bumps of his spine before Ohno’s hand settled possessively down the small of his back.

“Fuck you,” he cursed under his breath and stepped past Ohno, fingers trembling against the strap of his work bag as he went straight to the door.

 

 ** _Five._**  

The night before his flight to California, Ohno showed up on his doorstep, drunk and unapologetic. 

There was still a mountain of clothes he had yet to pack, and a hundred other things he needed to finish before he catch up for at least an hour or two of sleep and Ohno’s unexpected visit was hindering him off of so many things he needed to accomplish. 

Not to mention the fact that it hadn’t even been three hours since they’ve separated, him being the only remaining sober soul who was still conscious enough to bring his bandmates home one by one. The fact that it was supposed to be his impromptu going-away dinner celebration (that obviously spiraled into something else, but he’s not about to go there, was he?) annoyed him more than he supposed it should. 

Most especially now that he was facing the one person with whom he had tried his level best not to get annoyed at (he’d be gone for three months and leaving Japan feeling sour about someone was definitely not healthy, not to mention stupid because it wouldn’t be just some random people he’d end up harboring unpleasant feelings with, but Ohno, their Leader, and really, how could it be not a bad thing?) 

Ohno was leaning against his door frame and looking up at him through glassy eyes. The older man smiled but didn’t say anything, the tips of his pink tongue peeking out the corners of his mouth to lick at his bottom lip. 

His words got stuck in his throat as he stared at his leader’s face, drinking in the sight of him as the vivid memories of their earlier dinner came in a flash, the sense-memory of Ohno’s body as the older man pressed himself warmly against his side was making him dizzy.

He remembered sitting there, watching his bandmates as he did his best not to squeak out loud everytime Ohno’s hand would brush against the back of his own, slouching further to himself as he laughed and nodded when he had to, all the while trying to keep himself from stalking out the private booth Jun rented for them if only to get away from all those awkward side glances and accidental under-the-table touches Ohno’s been giving him since downing his second glass of tequila. 

Though after the fifth time (yes, he was counting) he felt Ohno’s fingers stroking the back of his palm, he wasn’t sure if he could call it accidental anymore. 

He was slumped on his seat with Ohno on his right side, Jun sitting at the head of the table and Sho and Aiba opposite him and Ohno; Jun’s working his way to drunk, what with the way he downed his shot glasses like he was afraid someone (most probably Ohno) would be an ass enough to steal it from him. Aiba had been there about ten minutes ago, followed immediately by Sho, and the two were now slumped against each other like a couple of pathetic winos. 

On his right, Ohno had been smiling to himself, mouth tilted in an amused little grin as he kept one hand around his beer and the other he was using to deliver little brushes across Nino’s knee, or whichever part of Nino he could reach, teasing the fuck out of Nino’s patience since half an hour ago. 

“We should probably go,” he remembered announcing to the table in particular, pushing himself a bit far away from the older man, thus leaving a tiny gap between them; this only seemed to amuse Ohno even more, following him and keeping no distance between them by squeezing himself closer to his side. “Sho,” he called the group’s second oldest (and the supposed smartest out of them), waving his hand in front of the older man, hoping it would somehow distract Ohno from further fucking up with his mind. “Sho-chan, come on, time to go,” 

Sho had popped an eye open then, squinting at him as Aiba snored against his shoulder; he remembered almost jumping on his seat when Ohno’s free hand had unceremoniously dropped on his leg, so dangerously close to his crotch and had squeezed him through his jeans, his expression never giving anything away. 

Damn fucking son of a -- 

“Huh?” Sho and Jun chorused, “ – but but but we’re not yet done, aren’t we?” and he was stupidly distracted for a moment that he had kind of forgotten Ohno was touching him until he felt Ohno’s hand moved again. 

Ohno had used that  brief moment of distraction to touch him eagerly, drawing spiral pattern across his pant leg; it had taken all his reserved strength not to whip around and punch Ohno’s face when Ohno had all but leaned in and pressed his lips sloppily against his cheek, and pulling back with a very undignified giggle. His eyes met Ohno’s and he knew right then that Ohno was faking this – he’s not even that drunk and yet -- 

“What the –“ 

“Ahhh!” Sho had crooned; at least he looked genuinely drunk and laughing, pointing his finger at him. “Nino, your face,” 

He had tried his best not to do something drastic, like maybe smashing his beer bottle against Ohno’s head or smashing his bandmates faces against the table top and instead he had bit his lips and had reached down to grab Ohno’s hand, throwing it aside; the others didn’t seem to notice anything different when he stood up to help Sho with Aiba.

Ohno was still looking at him, still smiling in that way that made his insides twist in awkward anticipation.

“Let’s go, Ohchan,” he had said through clenched teeth. “ – you’d have to help yourself because you can’t possibly expect me to fucking carry you all,”

Ohno had grinned, took another swig and licked his lips, and his gaze was focused enough to wretched an annoyed grunt from the back of his throat as Ohno’s eyes settled on him and him alone. “Okay,” he had said, and Nino felt like there was more to it than what it looked on the surface.

Jun had raised his hand and Nino had to restrain their youngest member when Jun had yelled, “More tequila!”, before he had stumbled face-first against the table. 

He was at least glad that Ohno took pity on him, leaving him to deal with their bandmates (and even helped him with Jun and Aiba because the two were too drunk to even walk on their own), before he had to drop Ohno off in front of the older man’s apartment block with a curt nod and a quick wave before he drove away.

So really, opening his door to the sight of Ohno standing there, not looking the least out of place as he stared at him was the last thing he’d expected from anyone, least of all from Ohno. 

“Leader,” he breathed through his nose as he kept a firm grip around his doorknob for support, “What the hell are you doing in here? Didn’t I just told you to sleep off the beer and I’ll just – I’ll just call or mail you guys tomorrow before I board –“ 

“Nino,” his name slipped out from Ohno’s mouth and his own quickly shut on its own, watching Ohno as the older man took two brave steps towards him, closing in on him with a determined pout. 

Then Ohno was on his space, leaning in forward and trapping him against the wall with Ohno’s hand on either side of his head, his mouth not even a breath away from his own as the door closed automatically behind them. 

“Oh-chan, what the hell do you think you’re do –“ 

Ohno surged forward, moving one hand to the back of his neck and leaning in closer and closer still, till their lips almost, but still not quite touched, and murmured… 

“I am going to kiss you so shut up,” Ohno muttered against his lips and dived in.

  

 ** _Five. 2_**  

“W-What are we do –“ he said, or at least started to but Ohno cut him off yet again by slanting his mouth against his, swallowing his words and making his head dizzy; he’s threading his fingers through Ohno’s short hair, basking on the soft feel of each strand against his skin and not actually remembering how they ended up there. 

Ohno’s own hands wouldn’t stop touching him everywhere, from his waist to the small of his back, to running his fingers across his arms before moving his hands up to place them around his neck. They were still kissing, fierce and hungry, and he also didn’t know how they ended up doing this, but he guessed all those pent up frustrations from years ago had simply caught on them when they least expected it. 

Maybe, he could blame it to the fact that in a few hours time, he was going to leave everything behind him – his family, his career, his friends and bandmates (albeit not permanently, but still) – thus Ohno felt particularly inclined at making sure he wouldn’t think of staying in America and would come back – for this, for Ohno, most of all. 

Which was stupid, really, because no matter what, he didn’t have any intention of staying permanently to a place so far from his family and friends – from Ohno – that was just impossible? 

He forced himself to pull back, the slick sounds their mouths made when they parted was absurdly hot, if not obscene, keeping himself from leaning in forward again to kiss those tempting lips and closing his eyes to prevent himself from doing so. Ohno in turn was making unhappy noises, tugging him back by the elbow and licking his lips in a way so seductive that had him hard and aching in seconds. 

“Wait, wait, Oh-chan, just wait,” he grumbled, grabbing hold of Ohno’s wrist and shaking Ohno’s vice-like grip off using his barely-there strength; Ohno simply growled in response, looking wholly frustrated that Nino had to break the moment enough to talk and feeling the tale-tell (and answering) hardness poking his left thigh when Ohno had moved close enough to thrust his hips against him. 

Shit.

“Why should I do that when you’re surely going to say something to ruin this moment?” Ohno muttered through his scowl, fingers tight against Nino’s skin. “Can’t you just let me kiss you first and let’s just talk later?” 

Well, he could do that but – “Wait, what the hell do you mean by that?” he scowled back, but didn’t allow Ohno to go back into ravishing his mouth though he looked like he preferred doing that over talking.

Ohno pulled away, just far enough so he could run his fingers through his hair (which Nino kind of messed up a while ago, albeit unintentionally, but whatever), his mouth looked full and bruised.

“Well?” he prompted, crossing his arms over his chest when Ohno had finally let him go.

Ohno sure looked like he’s weighing his options, like he was thinking what he’s about to say next; Nino, on the other hand, felt that familiar thump on his chest whenever he was sure Ohno was about to say something that would change everything between them forever. 

Although come to think of it, kissing Ohno back just as passionately when Ohno had surprised him earlier, even before he thought of asking Ohno what the hell the older man thinks he’s up to was kind of stupid, if he wanted to be truly honest about it. 

But still, a man had to have his peace of mind, right? Most especially if he had to spend the few months of his life away from the people he’d been close with all his life – few months away from the only person he found spending most of his nights awake thinking of. 

Ohno was gazing straight into his eyes when he spoke, “I’ve spent a lot of time thinking of the best way to tell you how I feel without you stopping me everytime I try to,” Ohno said, softly, like he was still trying to jumble the words around in his head enough for him to make sense. He opened his mouth to reply but for once, Ohno was quick to cut him off.

“See, like that,” Ohno whined around his pout and Nino tried his best not to smile even though he really felt like laughing at Ohno’s face. “You always do that when I try to say something,” 

He bravely masked his giddiness with a faked scowl. “Do what?” he asked instead, tilting his head just slightest bit because he knew he looked absolutely innocent when he did that. Ohno scowled even more. 

“That,” Ohno pointed out, “ – stopping me when I’m about to tell you I like you. No, scratch that, whenever I’m this close to telling you how long I’ve been in love with you,” 

He gasped, eyes widening as Ohno stayed still, and Ohno’s words ringing loud in his ears.

“So there, I said it,” the older man grumbled, still looking terminally annoyed. “I’ve wanted to say it but I don’t know how you always manage to find ways to distract me and stop me when I’m about to say it, so Aiba-chan proposed I kiss you first and tell you about how I feel after,” 

He was still gaping when he realized Ohno was reaching over to cup his cheeks, fingers light against his quivering chin. 

“I thought of doing this when you come back but I don’t think I can still wait that long,” Ohno’s voice was rough and needy and Nino kind of wondered how Ohno was doing it – talking non-stop when it was his job to interpret Ohno’s thoughts for him, without actually stuttering. “And you’re leaving me in a few hours time and really, I just can’t let you go without telling you this – without knowing how you feel and without knowing if you’ll come back to me to –“ 

“You’re stupid,” he said in a rush, finally finding his voice as he collapsed forward and into Ohno’s waiting arms. It felt so good to finally hear the words he was too afraid to say himself, burying his face against Ohno’s chest and basking on the feeling of being wrapped around inside Ohno’s embrace, and Ohno’s scent surrounding him. “You’re really stupid if you think I’m not coming back for Arashi – for you,”

Ohno’s answering gasps was heaven on its own and he smiled against Ohno’s chest, feeling Ohno’s arms tightening around him even more afterwards. 

He looked up in time to see Ohno’s lips broke into the sweetest smile he’d ever seen on his face, and leaning up to kiss Ohno’s chin tenderly.

“ – and I love you too, just so you know,” he added, sighing contentedly against Ohno when Ohno nodded his reply against the top of his head.

It might not be easy, of course it wouldn’t, but for now he’s going to hold on to this – to the feeling that even when he’s far away, Ohno was just waiting for him to come back. 

He felt elated, the initial exhaustion fading away; he didn’t think he would even want to sleep right now, when he could spend the few remaining hours of his stay here in Japan in Ohno’s arms. He hummed when Ohno lightly grabbed the back of his neck, tilting his head till they were staring into each other’s eyes. 

Ohno leaned down and kissed the tips of his nose at the same time he mumbled, “What?”

“Nothing,” Ohno replied, planting a soft kiss against the corners of his mouth, then, “I was just wondering if it’s okay for me to ask you if we could take this touching moment some place where we can lie down and I can take advantage of you without getting kicked on the shin or getting my head smashed against a wall?” Ohno asked after a few beats, sounding hopeful. 

This time, his laughter burst out of him like a wave of fresh air, stumbling against Ohno as Ohno held him close, shutting him up with another thorough kiss.

 

 ** _Five.3_**  

Ohno pulled back just far enough to look at him, mouth hovering over his neglected erection; an almost distorted whine slipped out from his bruised mouth as he tugged Ohno by the ears, hips bucking on autopilot. 

Ohno looked too smug for his own good that he really couldn’t help but hit him across the head. 

“Oh-chan, what the hell are you still waiting for there?!” 

Ohno pushed himself up, braced himself on his knees as the older man towered over him, licking his lips.

Ohno leaned down till their mouths almost touched and he groaned in frustration when Ohno simply pushed him back down with a firm hand pressed against the center of his chest. 

“Are you ready to be taken advantage of now, Kazu?” Ohno inquired on a very sexy voice, positioning himself on top of Nino. 

“Hell, yeah,” 

Ohno looked deeply impressed at his apparent enthusiasm, as Ohno leaned down and kissed him properly on the mouth. Then he’s moving into position, hollering, “Great, oops!” when he bucked his hips… and missed. 

“Oh-chan!”

 

 ** _Five.4_**  

So it was kind of expected that he was whiskers away from being late, his manager looking torn  between crying and thanking the heavens on bended knees as he was quickly being lead to the check-in counter. 

When they were finally done stamping his passport, he turned around to see Ohno still standing there, the brim of his cap pulled low to cover his eyes and wearing Nino’s shirt. 

Ohno mouthed something that looked like ‘I love you’, pressed his palm against his mouth and waved. 

‘You’ll pay for that’ he mouthed back as his manager hollered noisily from where he was waving their boarding ticket, and he stepped forward.

He’d be back and he made sure Ohno knew it too.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be my entry to the ongoing ohmiyawedding fic contest but as usual, I couldn’t finish it on time, and also because I didn’t think the plot fits in the category so there. At least I managed to finish this as a result of the numbers of POKES I received a couple of nights ago, see guys? <3 Oh, and I’m sure a lot of Ohmiya writers have written one too many stories on the same plot. Please forgive me.


End file.
